


Be Careful, Love

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Ichigo is the lieutenant for the fifth, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, ShinIchi Week 2019, Shinji is a motherhen, Taking care of an injury, protective!Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Hirako Shinji, captain of the Fifth has to go pay his dear lieutenant a visit after Ichigo comes back from a mission looking a little worse for wear.





	Be Careful, Love

“Is that blood?”

“Uh, no?”

Shinji gave him the derisory sneer that deserved and shoved his way into his lieutenant’s living space, ignoring his objections and curses. He looked at the shirtless man in front of him with clinical disposition, evaluating the blood smeared over his stomach and the deep gash that ran across his chest. “You said there weren’t any complication with your mission.”

Ichigo sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, and simply stepped forward to close his door for some privacy. He deeply regretted not having gone the extra mile to his own resting quarters in the Shiba Compound, instead of staying at the Fifth. “There weren’t.” He muttered, even as he let his captain follow him inside to his adjourned room where he had already laid out his first-aid kit to deal with the wound on his own. “This is just because I was stupid and got sliced by a stupid hollow. Not worth a mention, really. I was going to deal with it myself and-“

“Why? We have an excellent medical service, courtesy of the Fourth. Why are you so stupid, oh, bright lieutenant of mine?” Shinji said, following his lieutenant without any prompting and forcing the man to turn so he could inspect the wound again.

Ichigo shoved his captain’s wandering hands away. “Get your hands off me, you perverted captain. It’s just a small nick, it’s not worth the hassle.”

Shinji scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “You aren’t scared of a little paperwork, Ichigo. Even if you were, why didn’t you tell me after you delivered your report to me? I’m no Unohana, but at least I have some knowledge about kaido.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and attempted to pick up a bandage off the bed. The way Shinji slapped it away from him somehow made Ichigo think of an irritated cat. “What the fuck?”

Without any particular expression on his face, Shinji grabbed him by the upper arm and ordered him to sit. Once Ichigo obeyed, Shinji hovered his hands over the gash again and promptly used Kaido to heal the wound before his lieutenant began complaining again.

The wound was deeper than initially suspected, and while they were still both bathed in green light Shinji began saying, eyes on the wound. “I made you my lieutenant, and I respect you, no matter how irreverent you may be. I respect and trust your decisions, but you can be one stupid idiot, Ichigo. Why didn’t you tell me? Or at least, there should be someone in our division you trust enough with healing you?”

Ichigo grunted and looked away, “you barged into my room with no regards to how I felt.” He said as if that explained everything. “And like, I appreciate the effort, but you always tend to blow things out of proportion.”

“I’m your captain and your elder, I’m basically meant to blow things out of proportion. I’m supposed to be the one you come to when you struggle or get hurt. I would say that it’s you who doesn’t give your injuries enough importance.”

“You are exaggerating, Hirako-taichou.” Ichigo replied with such a strong eyeroll, Shinji half expected him to strain himself. “My body can handle much more than this. I made a rookie mistake and got hurt. My pride was wounded– of course I wouldn’t tell you.”

The green light faded abruptly as Shinji splayed his hands over Ichigo’s healed aternum. His lieutenant hitched a breath and he could almost feel goosebumps breaking out on his exposed skin. Shinji managed to lock eyes with the Shiba prodigy and he leaned closer,slowly slidding his hands down his body, until he could clasp his narrow hips. “Maybe I should claim your body as mine so I can make sure you won’t hurt yourself in stupid ways.”

Shinji smiled like a Cheshire cat when the Shiba boy’s face exploded in red. He let go and swiftly avoided a kick and a punch as Ichigo physically removed his captain from his room. “Get out you _perverted_ _captain_!”

Shinji let him call him all sort of names as he wandered outside, but he did stop at the doorway to smile, softly. “Take care of yourself, Ichigo.”

Ichigo crossed his arms over his bare chest, but he looked mollified. “I’m sorry, Hirako-taichou. I’ll try.” His lips quirked in a half smile. “Have a goodnight, Shinji. See you in the morning.”

Ah, back to the first name. He hadn’t gotten truly angry then.

Shinji was already almost outside the barracks, waving a lazy farewell with his right hand.

“See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> I wasn't going to write for this event but. The last prompt seemed interesting lmao. It's short because I'm trying to practice writing shorter stuff. 
> 
> What did you think about it? About their dynamic?  
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
